Everyone needs a haircut yet this seemingly simple act is quite complicated. Not only is everyone's hair texture, head shape, hair direction and needs different, but the common tools available to today's hair stylists are quite limiting. Combs, razors, and scissors are the staples of a hairstylist's arsenal and yet they have remained the same for decades, if not for centuries. A brilliant cut can involve angles that are difficult to replicate and making the process to achieve error-free “perfection” laborious and time consuming. Thus, brilliant haircuts are limited to those who have practiced for years or that have an innate sense of how it works or simply a random luck of the draw.
Numerous comb designs have include a level or a measuring device within the structure of the comb. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,777 to Miller et al.; U.S. Des. No. 428,529 to Lucero; U.S. Des. No. 428,669 to Lucero; U.S. Des. No. 406,391 to Lucero; U.S. Des. No. 405,228 to Lucero; U.S. Des. No. 405,227 to Lucero; U.S. Des. No. 283,057 to Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,745 to McGuffey. However, these fixed levels are limiting because they can only measure one particular angel at a time.
Improvements have been made to combs to measure more than one angle. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,998 to Furco; U.S. Publ. No. 2008/0078418 to Ghoorchian. However, these levels are permanently affixed to the comb and can only measure a limiting amount of angles. Furthermore, a person's head is a three dimensional object in which measurement of one direction is not enough to obtain a desired angle and cut.
Others have taken the three dimensional scale of a head into consideration. However, the ball level as disclosed in U.S. Publ. No. 2007/0023063 to Deuel can give a consideration of different degrees in different axis, but it is hard to manipulate the ball level for accurate reading. The level in U.S. Publ. No. 2005/0011531 to Gers also proves to be impractical as the angle dial sits perpendicular to the comb and is inflexible.
Thus, there exists a need for a system in which different angles can be obtained quickly and easily to facilitate a specific angled haircut. There also exist a need for a comb so replicating or teaching a particular cut can be done more accurately and efficiently.